Kontrollverlust
by Mimimimi
Summary: Tony will Bruce helfen. Und das mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen.
1. Chapter 1

Kontrollverlust

Disclaimer: Keine der verwendeten Charaktere gehören mir!

Kapitel 1

Als Bruce wieder zu sich kam, saß er im Quinjet. Alles war dunkel und eine Decke war eng um seinen Körper geschlungen. Er blinzelte mehrfach um seine Augen an die vielen kleinen blinkenden Lichter des Jets zu gewöhnen.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Seine Muskeln schrien, sein Kopf dröhnte und Bruce hörte sein Blut wummernd in den Ohren pulsieren. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit gegen eine Wand gerannt wäre. Er versuchte aufzustehen, er brauchte Wasser. _Was war hier los? _Ein unvermeidbares Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle. Es schmerzte alles so sehr.

Mal wieder konnte Bruce sich nicht erinnern. _Was war geschehen? _Schreie. Schreie hallten in ihm hoch. Bruce starrte ins Leere, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Es waren nicht seine Schreie. Es waren viele Schreie. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Bruce verzog das Gesicht. Er ahnte, warum er diese Schreie in seinem Kopf hörte. Warum diese Schreie sich in seine Seele bohrten, tiefer, immer tiefer. Alles schmerzte.

Bruce sah sich um. Er suchte einen Anker, etwas an dem er mental festhalten konnte. Etwas, was seinen Geist verstummen lassen könnte. Wenn er weiter versuchte sich zu erinnern, wenn er die Schreie weiter zu lassen würde, dann würde er zerbrechen. Dann würde er platzen, es einfach nicht aushalten können. Hier auf der Stelle.

Tony betrat sein Gesichtsfeld, setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Du bist wach!" Eine nüchterne Feststellung. Trocken, kalt, Stark. Doch Bruce hatte Übung. Übung darin, Gesichter zu lesen. Er merkte sofort, dass seine Sprache nicht mit seiner Mimik übereinstimmte. Etwas war verkehrt. Sah Tony besorgt aus? Oder war es angst? Enttäuschung? _Was war passiert? _Bruce schrie. Innerlich. Schrie lauter als die Schreie der anderen. Lauter als der Nachhall der entsetzten Schreie all der Männer, Frauen und Kinder in seinem Kopf.

Bruce öffnete den Mund. „Nein!" Tony griff bestimmt nach seinem Arm, drückte fest zu. „Sag nichts Banner!" Bruce merkte, wie diese Geste etwas in ihm auslöste. Ein heftiger Adrenalinstoß durchzog seine Körpermitte. Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung. Er weitete unwillkürlich die Augen, versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Er konnte nicht atmen. Alles zog sich zu. Keine Luft, kein Sauerstoff. _WAS WAR HIER LOS? _Verzweifelt atmete er immer schneller, immer härter ein. Das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen wurde immer mächtiger. Noch zwei Atemzüge und er würde hyperventilieren. Bruce bekam ein Stück seiner Decke zu fassen und drückte zu. Er musste schnell etwas anderes fühlen.

Oft konnte Bruce den Anderen bewusst hervorrufen. In diesen Situationen teilten sich beide brüderlich das Steuer in seinem Kontrollcenter, wie Bruce es gerne nannte. In diesen Situationen konnte Bruce bewusst auf den Hulk einwirken. Aber dann gab es Situationen, die er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Dann war der Hulk wie Nießen. Er kam plötzlich, heftig, unkontrollierbar. Bruce hatte schon oft den Kontrollverlust gespürt, wenn der Hulk kam. Bruce hatte schon oft mit dem Black-Out gelebt, wenn der Hulk wieder verschwand. Er war schon oft in dieser Situation gewesen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Er fühlte sich anders, die Schreie waren anders, Tonys Blick war anders. Dieses Mal war es schlimmer.

„Beruhige dich Bruce!" Tony zog seine Hand zurück, schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Die Sonne steht schon sehr tief."

Bruce konnte endlich einatmen und ausatmen. _Die Sonne steht tief_, hallte es in ihm nach, _die Sonne steht tief und es ist vorbei_. Er spürte wie sein rasender Puls langsamer wurde, das laute Pulsieren wurde leiser. Er wurde ruhig.

„Tony-" seine Stimme war kratzig und fühlte sich rau an.

„Was- Was ist passiert?" Bruce sprach die Worte aus, die seit seinem Erwachen an seinem Gehirn kratzten. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Tränen, die er auch sogleich wieder runterschluckte. Egal wie schlimm, niemand sollte seine Tränen sehen. Niemand durfte seine Tränen sehen.

Etwas, was ihm schon sein Vater mit Schlägen eingetrichtert hatte. Männer weinen nicht. Männer zeigen diese Art von Schwäche nicht. _Bist du ein Schwächling Bruce? Habe ich dich zu einem wimmernden kleinen Schwächling erzogen?_

„Wir hatten einen Zwischenfall mit dem Hulk." Tony sah sehr ernst aus. „Jetzt ist alles unter Kontrolle."

„Was für einen Zwischenfall?"

Stille.

„Was für ein Zwischenfall Tony?" Bruce spürte wie die Verzweiflung ihn mit einer großen Welle unter sich begrub. Sein Körper begann zu zittern, alles schmerzte.

Tony schwieg.

„Sag es mir! Egal, was war. Sag es mir, ich kann das aushalten. Bitte, Tony, bitte, tu nicht so, als ob da nichts ist." Bruce musste es wissen. Es nicht zu wissen machte die Situation nicht besser.

_Wie viele hatte der Hulk verletzt? Wie viele hatte er in Angst und Schrecken versetzt? Wie viele Menschen hatte der Hulk zerbrochen? Wie viele hatte der Hulk getötet? Wie viele hatte __**er**__ getötet? _

„Du willst in nächster Zeit die Nachrichten nicht sehen, Bruce."

Ihm wurde schlecht.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Tony sah zu Bruce herüber. Er starrte aus dem Autofenster in die dunkle Herbstnacht. Tony sah, wie er mit seinem Zeigefinger an der Fensterscheibe entlangfuhr. Tony rückte seine Brille zurecht und lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster konnte er den erdigen Geruch von Regen riechen, er spürte eine kühle Brise in seinem Gesicht. Der Regen prasselte beständig gegen die Fensterscheibe seines Audi R8, ein beruhigendes Geräusch in dieser unruhigen Zeit. Tony krallte seine Finger fester um das Lenkrad. Es machte ihn wütend Bruce so zu sehen. Seit dem Zwischenfall in Johannesburg war er nicht mehr derselbe.

Die Landstraße war hell erleuchtet. Der Wind wehte einige Blätter über die Straße. Tony trat das Gaspedal durch, in der Ferne hörte er einige Vögel aufschrecken. Bruce lehnte seinen Kopf an die Scheibe und starrte auf die Straße.

„Wohin bringst du mich?" Bruce Stimme war brüchig.

„Zu einem sicheren Ort."

„Zu einem sicheren Ort für mich oder für die anderen?"

„Warum so feindselig, Bruce?" Tony strich sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Bruce drehte sich zu Tony, sah ihn unvermittelt an.

„Tony, du hältst mich seit Tagen von den Nachrichten fern. Du verbietest mir, die Zeitung zu lesen. Du hältst mich davon ab, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, was passiert ist. Wir hatten einen Zwischenfall mit dem Hulk, aber wir haben es unter Kontrolle gebracht." Tony atmete tief ein. Er fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Bruce, mehr brauchst du nicht wissen. Ich helfe dir, vertrau mir einfach."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du diese Entscheidung einfach so getroffen hast. Wie kann man nur so arrogant sein und glauben zu wissen, was für mich am Besten ist. Tony, ich muss erfahren, was der Andere gemacht hat, was ich gemacht habe, verdammt nochmal." Bruce schlug mit der Faust gegen die Beifahrertür.

„Ich fände es ganz klasse, wenn du mein Auto heil lassen könntest."

„Tony, ich höre Schreie. Immer wieder. Beim Zähne putzen, beim Essen, beim Arbeiten, immer wieder. Frauen schreien in meinem Kopf, ich kann sie fühlen, Tony. Ich kann fühlen, wie der Andere Ihre Körper zerbricht. Als wären es Streichhölzer. Ich muss es wissen. Ich bitte dich." Bruce Stimme klang mit jedem Wort verzweifelter.

Tony starrte auf die Straße. Der Wind wurde stärker und blies immer mehr Blätter auf die Straße. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Das beruhigende Prasseln war nicht mehr zu hören, nur noch der erdige Geruch von Regen stieg in seine Nase.

„Bruce, ich-"

„Tony, bitte. Ich möchte keine anderen Wörter mehr aus deinem Mund hören. Du willst mir helfen, sagst mir aber nicht, was los ist. Du willst, dass ich dir vertraue, vertraust mir aber nicht. Ich würde eher aus diesem fahrenden Auto springen, als noch ein weiteres Wort aus deinem Mund zu hören." Bruce griff nach dem Griff, um die Beifahrertür zu öffnen.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Audi zum Stehen. Obwohl Tony wusste, dass der Hulk verhindern würde, dass Bruce sich verletzte, sollte er seine Drohung wahrmachen, trat er auf die Bremse.

„Okay, okay." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir an dem sicheren Ort angekommen sind."

Bruce atmete schwer ein und griff Tonys Schulter. Skeptisch zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Den Rest der Fahrt hatten beide geschwiegen. Der sichere Ort, den Tony für Bruce vorgesehen hatte, war lediglich ein altes Holzhaus am See. Als kleiner Junge war er in den Ferien schon immer mit seinen Eltern und häufig wechselnden Nannies hier gewesen. Die Hütte war klein genug, um sich geborgen zu fühlen und groß genug, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Tony fand, dies war der perfekte Ort um unterzutauchen und Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. Eine Strategie, die sein Vater gerne angewandt hatte. Wenn ein Problem unlösbar schien, konnte man immer noch untertauchen und warten, bis sich die Lage, in vielen Fällen auch seine Mutter, beruhigt hatte.

Tony betätigte den Lichtschalter und das Wohnzimmer wurde schwach beleuchtet. Der Herbstwind wehte gegen das Dach und Tony vernahm das vertraute Knarren der Dielen unter ihren Füßen. Er deutete Bruce sich auf die Couch zu setzen und ging zu hauseigenen Bar. Er musste schmunzeln. Sein Vater hatte viel Wert daraufgelegt, dass in jeder Ferienhütte und in jedem Starkhaushalt stets genügend Whiskey vorhanden war. „Nur für den Fall," hatte er gesagt. Feier, Freundschaft, Krise. Bei den Starks gab es viele solcher ‚Fälle'. Und Tony befand sich mitten in einem solchen Fall. Er war sich unsicher, wie viel er Bruce erzählen konnte. Wie viel Bruce ertragen konnte. Aber er hatte es versprochen. Und Versprechen brach man nicht. Oder doch? In Notfällen? Einem ganz besonderen Fall?

Der alkoholische Geruch von Whiskey stieg ihm in die Nase als er ihnen zwei Gläser eingoss. Er reichte ein Glas Bruce und setzte sich neben ihn. Unsicher, was er sagen soll, nahm er einen großen Schluck und spürte das harte Kratzen der Flüssigkeit in seinem Hals. Er konnte spüren, wie der Alkohol seinen Magen erreichte und sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete.

„Sag es mir." Bruce schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Was weißt du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich dir sagen kann."

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Das zu entscheiden liegt nicht bei dir."

„Bruce, ich sehe was für Schmerzen du hast. Ich sehe die Kämpfe, die du in dir austrägst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich weiter verletzt."

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Bitte nimm mir diesen Teil der Kontrolle nicht weg." Bruce nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und hustete. Tony sah ihn an. Er sah nicht gut aus. Abgekämpft und müde wären noch Beschönigungen gewesen. Er sah gebrochen aus. Aber da war etwas in seinen Augen. Seine Augen waren nicht gebrochen. Bruce Wille war stark, stärker als sein Körper. „Tony, ich bitte dich. Sag es mir. Ich kann das ertragen. Es nicht zu wissen macht mich wahnsinnig."

Tony nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag gegen seine Hand, das Glas fiel zu Boden und zerschmetterte. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Bruce entsetzt an. Mit so einem raschen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Was zum-," mehr konnte Tony nicht sagen. Bruce packte seine Hände, riss sie nach oben und drückte Tony in die Liegeposition. Er spürte die weichen Kissen der Couch gegen seinen Kopf und seine Hände drücken, er spürte den Atem von Bruce auf seiner Wange. Er roch nach Whiskey.

„Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst, Stark, dann werde ich dich eben dazu bringen, es mir zu sagen."

Bruce presste seine Lippen hart auf Tonys Mund. Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Handlung versuchte Tony sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Nicht, dass ihm die devote Rolle nicht gefallen würde, doch er fand die Situation recht unpassend.

Tony hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. So fragil und zerbrechlich Bruce nach außen wirkte, er konnte trotzdem noch genügend Kraft aufbringen, ihn festzuhalten. Tony spürte, wie er hart wurde. Diese Situation war so unpassend, so geil.

All das Mitleid, das Tony für Bruce noch vor wenigen Momenten empfunden hatte, war verflogen. Bruce Haare kitzelten in seinem Gesicht. Mit einer Hand hielt er Tonys Arme weiterhin fest und mit der anderen öffnete er hektisch sein Hemd. Tony machte keine Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren, er genoss es, dass Bruce die Kontrolle übernahm. Es war heiß. Ihm war heiß.

Bruce ließ ihn los und griff mit beiden Händen an seine Brustwarzen. Leicht streichelte er sie bis sie hart wurden. Tonys Atem wurde schwerer, tiefer. Er hatte das Gefühl in der Couch zu versinken. Sein gesamtes Blut war in seinen Penis geflossen, sein Kopf war leer. Alle Sorgen, alle Gedanken waren plötzlich weg. Jetzt war nur noch Bruce da. Der nach Whiskey riechende, seine Brustwarzen massierende Bruce.

„Sag es mir Tony." Bruce atmete schwer. Er schaute ihn fest an.

„Nein." Tony war stur. Sein Kopf war leer. Er liebte es, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Aber diese Information preiszugeben war zu gefährlich. Bruce könnte zerbrechen.

Bruce kniff mit beiden Händen in seine Brustwarzen. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog Tony und sein Oberkörper bäumte sich unfreiwillig auf. Das war unerwartet. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Heiß, so heiß.

Tony griff nach Bruce Händen.

„Nein." Bruce sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Du hast nicht das Recht mich anzufassen." Schnell löste Bruce seinen Gürtel von seiner Hose, griff nach Tonys Händen und schlang das kühle Leder um sie. Er zog fest zu und band die Hände samt Schlaufe an der Armlehne der Couch fest. Tonys Penis pulsierte. Hier geschahen überraschende Dinge, die ihn absolut anmachten.

„Du sagst mir was passiert ist, dann darfst du mich anfassen. Solange du damit nicht rausrückst bleibst du gefesselt." Bruce Finger wanderten zu Tonys Hose und öffneten sie. Tony war so heiß und doch spürte er die kalte Herbstluft an seinem Penis. Er hatte vergessen die Heizung anzumachen. Aber Bruce heizte ihm genug ein.

Bruce zog Tonys Hose herunter und entblößte seine Männlichkeit komplett. Er griff nach seinen Eiern und massierte sie leicht. Tony sog Luft ein und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Das war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl. Er musste sich konzentrieren, sonst würde er auf der Stelle kommen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Tony versuchte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren und somit seinen Herzschlag zu verlangsamen.

„Sag es mir!" Der Druck um seine Eier wurde unerwartet fester. Tony fand es einerseits antörnend, wie fordernd Bruce sich verhielt. Auf der anderen Seite war diese Vulnerabilität ein komplett neues Erlebnis für ihn. Und er war sich nicht sicher, wie wohl er sich damit fühlte, dass Bruce einen solchen Druck auf seine Kronjuwelen ausübte.

„Vorsicht Banner!" Der Druck wurde noch stärker.

„Sag es mir!" Bruce sah ihn entschlossen an.

Tony räusperte sich. „Es sind Menschen gestorben."

Die Hand verschwand. Tony spürte die kalte Herbstluft nun an seiner ganzen entblößten Männlichkeit. Bruce band ihn los.

„Wie viele?"

Tony schwieg.

„Tony, wie viele Menschen habe ich getötet?"

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Hör zu, das warst nicht du. Das war der Andere."

Bruce riss die Augen auf. „Der Andere bin auch ich."

„Du warst nicht am Steuer, das weißt du."

„Tony, es gibt keinen Ort der Welt, an dem ich nicht das Monster bin. Wie viele Menschen habe ich getötet?"

Tony wandte den Blick ab. „Fünf."

Bruce atmete schwer ein. Er stand auf und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. Er lies den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn ungläubig. „Ich muss gehen."

„Fluchtinstinkt. Bruce, bitte gib dem jetzt nicht nach. Bleib hier, ich kann dir helfen. Wir können gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen."

„Was für eine Lösung soll das bitte sein? Es gibt keine Lösung. Glaub mir, ich habe alles versucht. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Es gibt keinen Ausweg für mich. Glaub mir Tony, es ist am sichersten, wenn ich gehe."

Tony zog seine Hose hoch und schloss hektisch den Reisverschluss. „Bruce, du hast das alles versucht, alleine zu lösen. Du musst das nicht alleine machen, ich bin jetzt da. Ich kann helfen!"

Bruce stand auf. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich habe gesehen, wie deine „Hilfe" aussieht, Tony. Du hast mich tagelang im Dunkeln gelassen. Ich habe fünf Menschen umgebracht, verdammt nochmal."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es ist das Beste, nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte dich schonen."

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, Tony. Ich gehe jetzt."

„Du kannst nicht immer davonrennen. Das kann nicht die Lösung sein. Bleib." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Er griff mit zittrigen Händen nach Bruce.

„Bleib."

Bruce schlug Tonys Hände zur Seite und sah ihn abfällig an.

„Ich habe kein Vertrauen mehr zu dir, Tony."

„Bleib hier." Tony merkte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht und er sah zu Boden.

„Nein."

„Bleib hier." Tonys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf und ging rückwärts.

„Bleib bei mir."

Die Tür machte einen lauten Knall, als sie ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
